


Hurt Me Harder

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Afterlife, BDSM, Enemies, F/F, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: While suffering in Tartarus, Callisto fantasises about her beloved enemy.





	Hurt Me Harder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).

In Tartarus, Callisto has time to think. Her obsession with Xena has followed her into the afterlife, which might amuse her if she weren’t being tortured. Not that a lifetime suffering on Earth, all alone except for her mortal enemy, was much better than an eternity suffering in Tartarus.

The chains and whips capture her imagination. While the other souls being punished scream in pain, Callisto turns it around and pictures Xena as the one in chains, her blue eyes narrowed in lust as she begs Callisto to set her free. Instead, Callisto tightens the chain around Xena’s waist. She gazes at Xena’s breasts as they pop out from her rags.

Callisto leans in and whispers, “Oh, Xena. I’m not done playing with you.”

“Please,” Xena gasps. “Release me.”

But Callisto wants her own release, and she’s the one in charge. Xena is helpless down there on her knees. Callisto lifts her leg over Xena’s shoulder and rests her foot on a well-placed barrel. In this fantasy, Xena is just the right height when kneeling to reach Callisto’s cunt with her mouth.

As Xena devours her, Callisto throws back her head. The warrior princess is good with her mouth, as Callisto expected. It must be one of her many skills, but not one she brags about.

Callisto remains silent even in pleasure, her mouth parted just enough to breathe but not enough to look uncomposed – she is going to take Xena apart, not the other way around. She stops Xena before the burning sensation builds and takes over. She yanks Xena up by her chains. Xena looks her in the eye, her daring making Callisto grin.

Callisto picks up Xena’s own whip and caresses her with it. A shiver wracks Xena’s shoulders. There’s a nice white area of skin on her back, above her rags and the chain around her waist. Callisto lifts the whip and brings it down on Xena’s flesh. The cry that Xena makes is the most delicious sound Callisto can imagine.

“I wonder if you can make it to ten, dear Xena.” Callisto keeps her voice sweet.

“I can take anything you do to me,” Xena growls over her shoulder.

That arouses Callisto more than having Xena lick her cunt. “Good,” she says, lifting the whip again.

They make it to nine, each of Xena’s cries keeping Callisto wet, before the world around her shudders and she feels herself being pulled into another realm. She is being born again on Earth.

Callisto opens her mouth and screams.


End file.
